culturefandomcom-20200222-history
A Room with a View (1985 film)
| starring = | music = * Giacomo Puccini (sung by Kiri Te Kanawa) }} | cinematography = Tony Pierce-Roberts | editing = Humphrey Dixon | production companies = | distributor = Curzon Film Distributors | released = | runtime = 117 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = "Bad Beginning." Sunday Times England 15 June 1986: 45. The Sunday Times Digital Archive. Web. 8 Apr. 2014. }} | gross = $21 million }} A Room with a View is a 1985 British romance film, directed by James Ivory and produced by Ismail Merchant, of E. M. Forster's 1908 novel of the same name. The film closely follows the novel by use of the chapter titles to section the film into thematic segments. Set in England and Italy, it is about a young woman named Lucy Honeychurch in the restrictive and repressed culture of Edwardian era England and her developing love for free-spirited young George Emerson. It stars Helena Bonham Carter as Lucy, Julian Sands as George and Maggie Smith, Denholm Elliott, Daniel Day-Lewis, Judi Dench and Simon Callow in supporting roles. The film was a success at the box office as well as receiving universal critical acclaim. At the 59th Academy Awards it was nominated for eight awards including Best Picture, winning three; Best Adapted Screenplay, Best Art Direction and Best Costume Design. It also won five British Academy Film Awards and one Golden Globe Award. In 1999 the British Film Institute voted A Room with a View the 73rd greatest British film of the 20th Century. Plot Lucy Honeychurch (Helena Bonham-Carter) is from an English village in Surrey and is on holiday in Italy with her much older cousin and chaperone, Charlotte Bartlett (Maggie Smith). Charlotte is conventionally English, with an extremely restrictive personality, and she tends to get her way by expressing her emotions to manipulate others. Lucy has been brought up in an upper-middle class but loving and easygoing household, and has fewer inhibitions, which creates strong tension between herself and Charlotte. They are contrasted with the more free-thinking and free-spirited backdrop of Italy. At a small pensione in Florence, Lucy meets such people as the Reverend Mr. Beebe (Simon Callow), the two Miss Alans (Fabia Drake and Joan Henley), the author Eleanor Lavish (Judi Dench), but most importantly, the nonconformist Mr. Emerson (Denholm Elliott) and his handsome, philosophical son, George (Julian Sands), who becomes friends with Lucy. These men, although also English, represent the forward-thinking ideals of the turn-of-the-century, seeking to leave behind the repression and caution that was the norm in Victorian times. At first, the Emersons seem strange and unfamiliar to Charlotte and Lucy. The men seem sincere but unaware of finer upper-class Victorian manners. Mr. Emerson offers to switch rooms with the women, who desire a room with a view. Charlotte is offended, believing him to be rude and tactless for what she perceives to be indebting them with his offer. As Lucy begins her journey to maturity, she finds herself drawn to George due to his mysterious thinking and readily expressed emotions. A number of people staying at the pension take a carriage ride in the country. A mischievous Italian driver gets back at Charlotte by misdirecting an unchaperoned Lucy to George in a barley field as he admires the view. George suddenly embraces and passionately kisses Lucy as she approaches him. Charlotte has followed Lucy, witnesses the act, and quickly stops the intimacy. George's unreserved passion shocks Lucy, but also lights a secret desire and romance in her heart. Charlotte suggests that George kissing her was the act of a rake. Charlotte makes reference to a heartbreak from her youth that occurred the same way and has behaved accordingly with disgust and anger toward George. Charlotte uses guilt to coerce Lucy to secrecy to save both their reputations as a young lady and a chaperone, but it is mostly for her own benefit. Normally, if a young man kissed a young lady, an engagement should be announced to preserve her reputation, but Charlotte considers George to be an undesirable influence. Upon returning to England, Lucy tells her mother nothing and pretends to forget the incident. She accepts a marriage proposal from a wealthy and respectable but snobbish and pretentious man named Cecil Vyse (Daniel Day-Lewis). Cecil seems lacking in personality or emotion, and instead of playing tennis with her, prefers to walk around outside, reading aloud from a novel. However, she soon learns that George's father is moving to her small village and will be a neighbour due to a coincidence of Cecil having invited the Emersons, during a chance meeting in London, to rent an empty cottage in the village (an invitation which Lucy had already given to the Miss Alans). The appearance of George in the village soon disrupts Lucy's plans and causes her suppressed feelings to resurface, complicated by the supposed need for secrecy. Lucy consistently refuses George's pursuit of her, but then she suddenly breaks off her engagement to Cecil and makes plans to visit Greece. George has also decided that he must move for peace of mind and makes arrangements. Lucy stops by Mr. Beebe's home and is confronted by George's father before the Emersons are to leave town. She suddenly realizes that the only reason that she planned to travel was to escape her feelings for George. At the end, we see George and Lucy in the Italian pension where they met, in the room with the view, happily married. Cast *Helena Bonham Carter as Lucy Honeychurch *Julian Sands as George Emerson *Maggie Smith as Charlotte Bartlett *Denholm Elliott as Mr. Emerson *Daniel Day-Lewis as Cecil Vyse *Simon Callow as The Reverend Mr. Beebe *Rosemary Leach as Mrs Honeychurch, Lucy's mother *Rupert Graves as Freddy Honeychurch, Lucy's brother *Patrick Godfrey as The Reverend Mr. Eager *Judi Dench as Eleanor Lavish, a novelist *Fabia Drake as Miss Catharine Alan *Joan Henley as Miss Teresa Alan *Amanda Walker as The Cockney Signora *Maria Britneva as Mrs Vyse, Cecil's mother *Mia Fothergill as Minnie Beebe *Peter Cellier as Sir Harry Otway, a landlord Filming A Room With a View was filmed extensively on location in Florence, but also in London and around the village of Sevenoaks in Kent. Lucy's engagement party was filmed in the grounds of Emmetts Garden. Foxwold House near Chiddingstone was used for the Honeychurch house and an artificial pond was built in the forest of the property to use as the Sacred Lake. Two years later the Great Storm of 1987 would tear through the area and destroy the gardens and almost 80 acres of the surrounding forest. In London, the Linley Sambourne House in South Kensington was used for Cecil's house and the Estonian Legation on Queensway was used for the boarding house where the Miss Alans live. Lucy and Cecil take a walk through the village (Chiddingstone) after their engagement party. They stop at St Mary's Church to speak with Mr Beebe. Later in the film, the Emersons rent a house in the village, and Mr Beebe's home is also in the village behind the church. It is there that Lucy and Mr Emerson talk about her relationship with his son at the end of the film. Reception Box office The film made $4.4 million at the US box office in the first 12 weeks of release. Critical reception The film received positive reviews from critics, currently holding a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/a_room_with_a_view_1985. Rotten Tomatoes: A Room with a View (1985). Retrieved 28 August 2016. Roger Ebert gave the film four out of four stars, writing: "It is an intellectual film, but intellectual about emotions: It encourages us to think about how we feel, instead of simply acting on our feelings."http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/a-room-with-a-view-1986. A Room with a View: Roger Ebert. Retrieved 28 August 2016. Awards Academy Awards * Best Picture (Ismail Merchant) – Nominated * Best Director (James Ivory) – Nominated * Best Supporting Actor (Denholm Elliott) – Nominated * Best Supporting Actress (Maggie Smith) – Nominated * Best Adapted Screenplay (Ruth Prawer Jhabvala) – Won * Best Cinematography (Tony Pierce-Roberts) – Nominated * Best Art Direction (Gianni Quaranta, Brian Ackland-Snow, Brian Savegar, Elio Altamura) – Won * Best Costume Design (Jenny Beavan, John Bright) – Won BAFTA Awards * Best Film (James Ivory) – Won * Best Direction (James Ivory) – Nominated * Best Leading Actress (Maggie Smith) – Won * Best Supporting Actor (Simon Callow) – Nominated * Best Supporting Actor (Denholm Elliott) – Nominated * Best Supporting Actress (Judi Dench) – Won * Best Supporting Actress (Rosemary Leach) – Nominated * Best Adapted Screenplay (Ruth Prawer Jhabvala) – Nominated * Best Film Music (Richard Robbins) – Nominated * Best Cinematography (Tony Pierce-Roberts) – Nominated * Best Production Design (Brian Ackland-Snow) – Won * Best Costume Design (Jenny Beavan) – Won * Best Editing (Humphrey Dixon) – Nominated * Best Sound – Nominated Golden Globe Awards * Best Motion Picture – Drama (Ismail Merchant) – Nominated * Best Director (James Ivory) – Nominated * Best Supporting Actress (Maggie Smith) – Won Other awards * Evening Standard British Film Awards: Best Film (James Ivory), Best Technical/Artistic Achievement (Tony Pierce-Roberts) * : * Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards: Best Supporting Actor (Denholm Elliott), Best Supporting Actress (Maggie Smith) * London Critics Circle Film Awards: Best Film (James Ivory) * National Board of Review: Best Film, Best Supporting Actor (Daniel Day-Lewis) * New York Film Critics Circle Awards: Best Cinematography (Tony Pierce-Roberts), Best Supporting Actor (Daniel Day-Lewis) * Writers Guild of America: Best Adapted Screenplay (Ruth Prawer Jhabvala) Other nominations * Directors Guild of America: Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Motion Pictures (James Ivory) Soundtrack # "O mio babbino caro" (from Gianni Schicchi by Puccini) – Kiri Te Kanawa with London PO, conducted by Sir John Pritchard # "The Pensione Bertollini" # "Lucy, Charlotte, and Miss Lavish See the City" # "In the Piazza Signoria" # "The Embankment" # "Phaeton and Persephone" # "Chi il bel sogno di Doretta" (from La Rondine, Act One by Puccini) – Kiri Te Kanawa with London PO, conducted by Sir John Pritchard # "The Storm" # "Home, and the Betrothal" # "The Sacred Lake" # "The Allan Sisters" # "In the National Gallery" # "Windy Corner" # "Habanera" (from Carmen by Georges Bizet) # "The Broken Engagement" # "Return to Florence" # "End Titles" * Original music composed by Richard Robbins * Soundtrack album produced by Simon Heyworth * Arrangements by Frances Shaw and Barrie Guard * Music published by Filmtrax PLC See also * Baedeker, a travel guide mentioned several times in the film * Chiddingstone Castle, used as a location for the film References External links * Merchant Ivory Productions * * * * * Category:1985 films Category:1980s independent films Category:1980s romantic drama films Category:British films Category:British independent films Category:British romantic drama films Category:E. M. Forster in performing arts Category:English-language films Category:Film4 Productions films Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films directed by James Ivory Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe-winning performance Category:Films set in country houses Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in Florence Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in the 1900s Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in Kent Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in Tuscany Category:Films that won the Best Costume Design Academy Award Category:Films whose art director won the Best Art Direction Academy Award Category:Films whose writer won the Best Adapted Screenplay Academy Award Category:Goldcrest Films films Category:Independent Spirit Award for Best Foreign Film winners Category:Merchant Ivory Productions films Category:Romantic period films Category:Screenplays by Ruth Prawer Jhabvala